The Unexpected Marriage
by MOrOn4LifE
Summary: Inu-yasha and kagome knew each other since they were small. Kagome and Inu-yasha are arranged to get married. What happens when Kagome’s parents die in a fire and she has to live with Inu-yasha?


The Unexpected Marriage  
  
Summary: Inu-yasha and kagome knew each other since they were small. Kagome and Inu-yasha are arranged to get married. What happens when Kagome's parents die in a fire and she has to live with Inu-yasha?  
  
BLAH BLAH BLAH I don't own Inu-yasha!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Oh they look cute together don't they Saki?" asked Mrs. Higurshi.  
  
"Ohh they sure do!" said Saki.  
  
"Hey! THAT'S MY BALL!" Yelled a boy.  
  
"NO IT ISN'T DO I SEE YOU'RE NAME ON IT!" yelled a girl. There is some argument in the background.  
  
"haha it's hard to imagine that they're going to marry each other in 10 years" said Mrs.Higurshi.  
  
"Do you think we made a right descision? Matching up those two?" asked Saki.  
  
"Of course we did I guess. I mean We are they're mothers' we know what right for them" said Mrs.Higurshi boldly.  
  
"Inu-yasha and kagome married to each other. I wonder what their reactions would be?" asked Saki.  
  
"ohh I don't know what their reaction would be. Its 10 years from now. We still have time! Let's just sit here while the day is young."  
  
  
  
10 Years LATER..  
  
"HONEY! Its time to go! Hurry up!" yelled my mother. I was packing up my things to take my mother's old friend actually best friend's hotel we go there about every 10 years. She has a 2 sons One that's 4 years older than me and the other one right about my age.  
  
My mom and dad are usally excited about these things and I'm not cause all I get to do is sit there and hear my parents yap about the "old Days" and "Do you remember when we did this" It's such a bore!  
  
My mom told me that this woman and her were very close, and so were Me and her son. I don't remember very much but I knew his name was Inu-yasha. She would say we would nicely play together although it was 10 years ago I remember Vaugely I was argueing with the boy.  
  
It's about 8 hour drive to get there, I brought my c.d player and blasted it up so I wouldn't hear my parents sing those lame car songs or say how they were excited to visit their old friends.  
  
For some freaky reason my mom stopped at the mall to pick me dresses? More LIKE WEDDING DRESSES but I didn't say anything seeing that my mom was so happy. My dad didn't really seem to care cause he went to the electronics I asked to go with him but he told no and I had to stay with my mother.  
  
My mother and I are close but theres something she's keeping from me. She's totally acting different like a teenage girl almost. Before I could ask her what was going on, she dragged me into the dresser room. She told me to put it on and I did.  
  
The dress fit perfectly I had to admitt the dress was nice. My mother squeled in delight.  
  
"OH it fits you perfectly! I'll buy it!"  
  
.  
  
By the time we got to the hotel it was Sunset. There waiting at the door was a lady, first she looked sad than when she saw us she smiled and waved. I assumed the lady was named Saki, my mother would often tell me about her and Saki how they were trouble makers at school. She was with her family her husband and her 2 sons.  
  
When we arrived at the door we heard a voice.  
  
"You're Late"  
  
"Ohh Inu-yasha! Be nice these are my guests" snapped Saki. The boy just smirked , but he had the cutest ears made me want to touch them but I decided I shouldn't.  
  
My parents said that I should go up to a room and rest which actually meant they're were going to ditch me and find something to do.  
  
So I was left in the lobby with nothing to do but the boy Inu-yasha was still there.  
  
"Can you please show me to my room?" I asked him. He just smirked which I would love to wipe off his face.  
  
"I ain't your slave, gotta go BYE!" said Inu-yasha. He ran quickly out side leaving me in lobby. When he comes back I'm going to make his life a living hell.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW at least 5? Isn't it the greatest first meeting for Inu-yasha and kagome? Hehe I thought so! Don't forget to review! 


End file.
